


Go Fly!

by peachyuuta



Series: The Prisoner and The Sick Boy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Death, Falling In Love, M/M, Poisoning, Sad Ending, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta
Summary: I'm stuck here forever. I'm a prisoner to these powerful people. I want to have freedom. I want to be free like birds.- Based On Vocaloid Song, Prisoner + Paper Planes -
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: The Prisoner and The Sick Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Go Fly!

**Author's Note:**

> There’s going to be a Part 2 to this which is going to be in Yuta’s POV! <3 I hope you enjoy! ♡
> 
> This is in Jaehyun’s POV.

Its warm but chilly. the fresh wind breezes through my entire body. my bare feet drags through the dry and rough grass. orange and purple paints the sky and gushes above.

Its getting colder and my clothes don't cover me much since the clothes that I wear are most likely ripped and worn out.

I wear a black worn out shirt with torn brown shorts. I has dirt and dust all over myself since I work in mines.

I'm stuck here forever. I'm a prisoner to these powerful people. I want to have freedom. I want to be free like birds.

I want freedom.

Until...I fell in love.

📝

From the other side of the gate was a boy. He wore a beautiful white dress with a hat that had a ribbon wrapped around it.

He also had pretty blond white long hair that flowed with the briskly wind.

I was so surprised to see that someone like this boy would come to this place called hell.

I start writing letters for the boy and I would make them into paper planes.

I often see him near the gate and I throw the paper plane over the gate and It flys over to the boy resulting him to catching it successfully.

And angelically smiles at me.

📝

Days has been passing and letters has been flying away. The boy has been coming to visit me and I kept tossing the letters over the gate and basically giving them to the boy.

I got so happy and so delighted that this pretty and beautiful boy has been coming to visit a lowlife and lame person like me.

📝

Next Day, I walk over to the gate and I see the boy once again but he has a paper plane in his hand.

I was shocked but surprisingly was excited since he was going to respond back to me.

He throws the paper plane over and I caught it with my two hands perfectly.

I unwrap the paper plane and It had a bunch of words on it that made my stomach twist painfully.

'I'm not coming back here anymore'

My eyes turned into saucers and I quickly looked up from the paper to see the boy walking away from the gate gracefully and not turning back.

I grip onto the fragile paper and felt my heart break into a million pieces.

📝

Another day, The boy didn't come back since. I feel so lifeless that he didn't come back. I feel so empty inside like I feel like crumbling down.

I was in my cell, looking at a bunch of the paper planes I have yet to give to the boy. I took one of them and a smile slowly forms on my face.

I then hear ruffling noise of keys and I see the commander and two guards walking inside of my ceil.

their eyes wonders to my paper planes and smirks forms on their faces.

they walk towards me and the commander snatches my paper plane that was in my hand and I quickly sat up but was held down by the other two guards.

they start laughing and mocking in my face which infuriated me, made my blood boil heavily.

my eyes turns dark and I suddenly got out of their grip and punched the commander that ripped my paper plane.

I got on top of him and was going to punch him but the two guards pulled me back and held me once again.

“Take him to the chamber.”

The commander’s voice commanded darkly and the two other guards nod firmly.

my body went stiffed at the command.

no. no no no no.

not the poison chamber.

the two guards dragged me to a dark and rust room that had walls that were raggedy and scruffy.

they threw me inside the room and I fell down to my knees. I put my head down in shame and my eyes were soulless. I felt like an absolute idiot.

It was so silent. quiet night. nothing bright. the night was dead and cold.

suddenly, purple smoke flows through the room and I felt intoxicated.

dizziness fills my head and I begin to cough horrendously and blood streams out of my mouth.

the smell of the poison was unbearable and so uncomfortable. It smelled so sour and toxic.

It was spreading pervasively and like wildfire.

I feel my heart beating fast and my breathing is uncontrollable. then I feel my heart stop and immediately fell to the ground lifelessly. my eyes rolled back and slowly close them.

I lay in my blood and felt relaxed.

what was his name...?

📝


End file.
